


Small Talk

by YT_chan



Series: OiKageYear 2019 fics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, OiKageYear, Volleyball Dorks in Love, kageoi, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: Kageyama's lost and needs to get to the Youth Camp. He accidentally calls Oikawa who complies to help him, and from there it's just bonding.September - Wrong Number AU





	Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsomniacFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFox/gifts).

> I haven't written many oikage stories in the canon timeline, so I thought to write one! September just passed but here's my fic for it!
> 
> This one is for InsomniacFox!!! You're always supporting each and every one of my works, on ao3 and on tumblr! I appreciate it so damn much like you have no idea. I don't want to sound pompous and say this, but you're basically one of my biggest fans XD You deserve this! I wouldn't be here where I am now without you! So big bIG BIG thank you to you! And keep being awesome! :)
> 
> And of course, everyone else enjoy!

It took nine rings. That was the first thing he noticed.

“_Hello?_” Kageyama stiffened at the familiar voice he hears, breath caught in his throat.

“_Hello?_” That was definitely _not_ Hinata.

When Kageyama was given the invitation to attend the All-Japan National Youth Intensive Training Camp in Tokyo, it was as if the world him around had crumbled away for a moment, and all he could hear was Takeda explaining the details and his own breathing, heavy, yet steady. To finally be recognised on a national level, and to have the opportunity to meet and play against strong players, it was like a dream. Kageyama wasn’t one to smile gleefully with joy, but as he pushed Tanaka and Nishinoya off of him and looked Takeda in the eye, he could do nothing but contain his excitement and accept the invite straight away. The feeling of his heart pounding in his chest with such force at that time was probably something Kageyama would never forget.

“_Hello? Who is this?_” The current issue at hand almost slipped his mind, but for good reason seeing at it was because of this offer that he was in this situation. He was supposed to be there for noon, and he had yet to arrive in Tokyo. He was intending to call Hinata for directions, since he couldn’t make out a word of what Takeda had wrote him. It seemed that he was more distraught than he realised and must’ve called the wrong number, but now that he thinks it over, it doesn’t seem like he would be very successful with Hinata, knowing how he was just as clueless. Maybe… this would do. No. It would have to do if Kageyama wanted to make it to the camp.

He steeled himself before answering.

“Hello.”

The line on the other side goes deathly quiet, and Kageyama has to pull the phone away to check that the call is still going.

“_Is this a joke?_”

“What?” Kageyama didn’t expect that answer. “No?” And he’s not sure what to make of the question either. Sounding distant, but still being able to catch it, he hears groaning, and sighing. Lots of sighing.

“_I’m hanging up._” Hanging up –?

“Wait!”

“_Sorry!_” Comes that obviously fake, saccharine voice, it’s anything but sweet and soothing, “_You got the wrong number._”

“I need your help,” A weird feeling of déjà vu overcomes him for a second.

“_What else is new?_”

“But-“

“_I have better things to do than help you.”_

Not knowing how to reply, but not wanting to end the call either, Kageyama doesn’t say anything, doesn’t do anything. Silence.

“_By the way… How did you get my number?_” There’s less disdain in Oikawa’s voice, instead he just sounds curious.

“Uh, from Kitaiichi.” Kageyama had never bothered to go through his contacts and delete any numbers, he only added to the list. It wasn’t like there were a lot of names anyway, and he couldn’t ever spare the time sorting something out that he didn’t particularly need to when volleyball was always in the picture.

Then he hears it, a sigh, or more specifically, a sigh of resignation.

“_So, what does poor Tobio-chan need help with now?_”

“I’m lost,” He blurts out before he can reconsider another solution to his problem, in a way, he’s grateful that his body always seems to move on impulse.

“_Lost?_”

Kageyama gives an affirmative, surveying his surroundings as if to double check that _yes_, he has no idea where he is.

“_Why are you lost? Where are you even going?_”

“The Youth Camp,” Again, it’s almost like he can’t contain his words, and only after answering does he realise what sort of reaction he might elicit from Oikawa.

“_Oh, ‘Youth Camp’? The ‘All-Japan, under 19’s one’? Where all the geniuses go?_”

“Yes.”

“_Congratulations._” Kageyama was a dunce. Although he never would admit it, he knew his shortcomings when it came to communication, he knew he wasn’t the best at it, but there was no mistaking the amount of sarcasm dripping from Oikawa’s tone.

“So could you give me directions?” Something tells Kageyama that this isn’t going to be as easy as he thought it would.

“_Hmm… How about ‘no’?_” Kageyama’s stomach drops.

“But I’m lost!”

“_Good riddance._”

It’s quiet for another few seconds as Kageyama goes over the words in his head. Something about them doesn’t sit quite right with the setter, they remind him of that fateful match in Kitagawa Daiichi, when his team had basically told him the same thing. _Good Riddance_.

He ends the call.

* * *

Oikawa stares at his phone in disbelief. The continuous beeping, signifying the end of their call, is the only sound in the room. He tips back onto his futon, running a hand through his hair as he lifts his phone and looks at the numbers.

Tobio hung up on him.

For some reason, Oikawa doesn’t have it in him to be mad. Usually he would whine about his kouhai being rude, shoving the fact that he got invited to the Youth Camp in his face, calling him without knowing if he was available. There were a lot of things to be mad about. But he’s not. And he doesn’t know why.

Oikawa can’t stop repeating the conversation in his head, they hardly talk to each other, and when they do, their conversations are stilted and usually consist of some underlying animosity. This one was no different, especially in the way that he has to mull over it like he’s done with all the others. It’s not something he can help doing, and he doesn’t know why he has to keep thinking about every interaction he has with that genius. If Takeru were here, he would without a doubt compare him to some girl in his class who has a crush on some other boy in his class…. Not liking his train of thought, he discards his phone to the side, deciding to go on a jog. He constantly reminds himself not to stir onto a certain topic as he treads down towards the local park, that topic concerning a certain setter and his stupid phone call. For the most part, he’s successful in forgetting about it, but soon he’s approaching his house again and the entire event comes crashing back to him.

It takes more effort than Oikawa would like to admit for him to not rush back to his phone and check his notifications, instead, he quietly tiptoes past his parents in the kitchen and to his room. To his surprise, his phone is ringing. It doesn’t compute in his head that it _is_ his phone that is ringing and in fact it _is_ the same number that he had been internally flailing about before, until the ringing stops and a few seconds later, starts again. He picks up.

“Tobio-chan! What a pleasant surprise”. Tobio didn’t answer straight away, almost as if he too was surprised by Oikawa answering, and the brunette had to make sure he couldn’t hear the giddiness behind his voice.

“_I’m still lost._” What else was he expecting?

“Always so blunt, you could at least apologize for cutting me off before.”

“_Oh. Sorry… But-_” Oikawa knew _exactly_ what Tobio was going to say. _Yes_, he did say he wouldn’t help, and in a way, he _has_ now indirectly suggested that he wanted to continue talking to Tobio by picking up the phone, but there was nothing special about what he was doing and it should in no way be brought up.

“So you have no idea where you are?” Best to turn the situation on Tobio.

“_No._”

“And where is this camp? Tokyo, right?”

“_Yeah. I have an address, and Takeda-sensei gave me directions but, I couldn’t… read them…_”

The strain in Tobio’s voice is audible as he admits to that last bit of information; it’s almost amusing how easily he can be read, even without having to see him personally. Oikawa tuts into the phone, Tobio never was bright, except on the court.

“Tell me what the address is, then send me your location.”

It wasn’t hard helping Tobio, Oikawa’s always been accustomed to giving advice, his time and words of encouragement, it was part of his job as captain at both Kitaiichi and Seijoh. The problem, however, was accepting the fact that in the long run, he was only bringing himself closer to losing against Tobio. This would now be the second time he enabled the genius setter to improve on his skills, while he was still at a standstill, and if Oikawa was smart about this, it would be the last time too.

After receiving the address and Tobio’s location on his phone – which he found that he was way off the mark – he quickly set to work finding the fastest route to the camp. Of course, not without adding in a few remarks about his kouhai’s sense of direction and lack of intelligence. Surprisingly, he only received a few grunts in response, but Oikawa was sure there was a dark scowl on that stupid face of his, Tobio was just too predictable like that.

“OK, you can take a bus from here. You’ll need to get off after 4 stops, have you got enough money on you?”

“_Uh…_” There was some ruffling for a bit, until the unmistakable jingle of money could be heard, along with Tobio’s muttering as he counted it all. “_Yeah, it’s enough,_” The relief in his tone as he spoke came through, and Oikawa found that he too was relieved.

Having caught himself however, he quickly switched to teasing Tobio, a grin in place as he spoke.

“It’s a good thing your mum gives you lots of pocket money.”

“_Yeah._” Oikawa rolled his eyes, still grinning. He couldn’t tell what would be the end of him, Tobio’s stupidity or the fact that he really felt like bursting out laughing at this point. He held the bubble of joy back though, intent on doing his job right.

Once Tobio made it on the bus, Oikawa continued going over the next set of directions with him, reminding him to not miss his stop or he’ll never hear the end of it. It was pleasantly endearing how Tobio hung to each of his words, listening carefully to his instructions. At least Oikawa knew he wasn’t wasting his time.

“Call me back when you make it off the bus, and remember to get-“

“_Get off at the fourth stop, I know._”

“Well,” He pouted, “I’m just reminding you, who knows what goes on in that brain of yours.”

“_Talk to you later, Oikawa-san._”

Oikawa huffed, blowing hair out of his face as he did so and ended the call.

* * *

Kageyama sat back against the seat of the bus, phone held in his tight grip, and he fought the urge to sleep despite the bus’s lulling rhythm rocking him. He knew that closing his eyes now would be a disaster, in that not only would we most likely be late arriving at the camp, but Oikawa would definitely be cross with him. He needed Oikawa for further directions, so it was best he kept him in a good mood to avoid being ditched all together. He never expected this kind of help, and for once, he could understand why his rival would be reluctant to give it, making it all the more surreal when Oikawa started cooperating with him. The thought of relying on other people to get something done was rarely in Kageyama’s mind; he preferred doing things himself if it meant it would be done to his standards. People either slowed him down, or didn’t deliver. Sure Karasuno had altered some aspects of that part of his attitude, but he was still inherently drawn to the idea of self-reliability.

Oikawa couldn’t have proved him more wrong though. What with the way he clearly and concisely communicated the directions and instructions on where to go and what to do, instead of dragging him down, it was more like Oikawa was pushing him forward. Which was ironic considering they both would rather not let their rival go ahead. Kageyama’s been in more positions than he hasn’t where he’s been the one providing strength, and in most cases it’s been on the court, and while he’s only realised recently that that is the job of a setter, sometimes he’d wish his teammates could pull through more often. And again, Oikawa was like the complete opposite, giving Kageyama a challenge worth all his training.

Thinking about it now, like this, in the warmth of the bus huddled up in his seat, Oikawa’s voice still in mind, he’s reminded of just how amazing he is as a setter, a captain, and as a volleyball player. It’s almost as if he could go back to stupidly admiring him all over again, but he’d probably willingly break both of his legs simultaneously than tell Oikawa that and let him use it against him in the near future, that or let it get to his head. Either option was just as terrifying.

In the midst of his analysis, the bus halted for the fourth time and Kageyama knew that that was his cue to leave. He quickly hit ‘call’ as soon as he got Oikawa’s contact up, pressing the phone to his ear as he listened to the ringing.

“_You made it! I honestly thought you’d fall asleep and miss your stop._” Kageyama grunted at the cheeriness of Oikawa’s voice, scowling as he stuffed his one hand into his pocket and conveniently forgot to mention the fact that he was close to doing just that.

“Tell me where to go next.” He heard Oikawa sigh at the other end of the line, although it didn’t sound as exasperated as the ones he’d heard in their first call.

“_You seriously need to sort out that habit of yours._”

“What?” He hated how Oikawa was probably rolling his eyes at him, as if he was a child.

“_You’re always straight to the point, ever heard of small talk?_” Kageyama shifted out of the way when the second person now knocked into him to get past, they gave him a look but he just ignored it.

“I didn’t call you to make small talk.”

“_Right,_” Oikawa’s voice dropped, “_of course you didn’t._”

From there, more directions and more instructions came through, but Kageyama couldn’t help noticing the shift in Oikawa’s mood, the springiness to his tone was gone, and he stopped adding his remarks that usually riled Kageyama up, he even mumbled the words sometimes so that he had to ask him to repeat what he said. He didn’t know what caused this sudden change, didn’t know if it was something he said since past experience told him it usually was. He didn’t mention it though, intent on just getting to the camp as quick as possible without any further complications. He then remembered when Sugawara gave him advice about assessing the players’ conditions, and adjusting to that. He decided then that he couldn’t keep ignoring the issue, especially after another incomprehensible mumble from Oikawa.

“Is there a problem?” He only realised a little too late how rude that had sounded, but chose to forget about it since Oikawa seemed to know that he hadn’t meant it like that anyway. Or so he assumed.

“_I’m sorry, I thought you didn’t call to make small talk._” Kageyama blinked, taken aback at the sudden aggression.

“I didn’t,” He answered truthfully, not entirely sure what Oikawa was implying. “But there’s something wrong with you and you won’t speak up.” Oikawa scoffed at that, and Kageyama was made aware that he had yet again been unintentionally rude. “Did I say something wrong?”

“_No, of course not Tobio-chan._” Oikawa had on this voice, like he was offended at the idea, and all his words were spoken abnormally slow. Kageyama knew it was all just a fake front, but he hated how it still made him feel stupid.

“If I did something wrong then just say it.”

“_Not everyone is as blunt as you are,_” Oikawa retorted.

“Well maybe you should be!” Kageyama knew some people were giving him looks now at the outburst he’d just had, but he couldn’t care less and continued to glare down at the phone. “Stop hiding behind your words all the time and say what you have to say! How are we supposed to have normal conversations when I can’t even understand what the hell is going through your brain?” Panting heavily now, he gripped the phone tight and waited for Oikawa to finally respond.

“_Maybe I don’t want you to know what goes on in my head._”

“You–!” He growled, beyond pissed off now, but he knew not to cross the line with his senpai. He didn’t know Oikawa’s words would affect him this much. “Fine! I’ll get there myself!”

“_Yeah, good luck with that._”

Kageyama jabbed his finger at the screen and ended the call, fuming. He marched down the street and didn’t bother with anyone who bumped into him, only glaring harder than he already was when they gave him dirty look. He didn’t need Oikawa-san’s help, he declared in his own mind, he could find his own way there.

* * *

Oikawa grabbed his pillow, whacking his phone that he’d thrown on his futon several times until at least some of his frustration was vented out. Even then, he launched himself face-first into his pillow, groaning as he clenched his fists hard into his hair. Why was Tobio the dumbest person alive? Most of the time, that ‘genius’ didn’t make any sense whatsoever, his IQ was probably as low as his last test score and he didn’t have one clue about anything. He got lucky with volleyball, but even then he was somehow _stupidly_ good at it. Everything he did was just dumb! So why was it that he had to be so endearing and actually say something that not only made sense, but was also the truth?! All of this because Oikawa didn’t want to openly announce that he wanted to have more conversations with Tobio that weren’t all business-like, that he actually enjoyed talking to Tobio when it wasn’t centred around volleyball because he’s not as bad as he thought! He felt his face go hot when he lingered on those thoughts, and he pushed himself up and out of his pillow and lied on his side. And yet they ended up like this. How they always managed to get at each other’s throats should be a world record. It didn’t make sense, but it happened, that was just them.

He stared at his assaulted phone, going over their exchange in his head when he stopped himself in his tracks, realising that this is exactly what he always does with their conversations: analyse every spoken word and contemplate every little thing that they did. Was this some sort of habit that he’s had for a long time and only now has picked up on it? Or was this a specific-to-Tobio situation?

Oikawa groaned once again, hoping his issue wasn’t because of the latter option and hated how deep down he suspected that it was. Moulding his face into all sorts of weird expressions until he got tired of doing that and sitting alone in his own brewing thoughts, he sat up and began getting ready for another jog, even if he had already done one not long ago. However, it seemed that creeping out of the house without alerting his parents was a failure of a plan, since his mum called him as soon as he opened the door.

“Tooru? Where are you going _now_?” She stepped out into the hallway, flicking hair out of her face, but as soon as she caught sight of Oikawa in his jogging gear, her casual demeanour changed into one of authority, an eyebrow raised to match. “What are you doing?”

Giving his mum a look, Oikawa raised his own eyebrow in retaliation, posing to show off his windbreaker and shorts, “Going for a run?”

“Again?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa said dismissively, not wanting to explain what was causing him so much agitation because he honestly didn’t know the answer himself. As he turned towards the door, mumbling a ‘see you’, he was rendered motionless instantly at his mum’s enquiry.

“Is this about that Tobio kid?” Him being frozen in place was good enough an answer for his mother, and she reached out around him to shut the door gently. She was at least a whole head shorter than her son, possibly even more, but that didn’t stop her from reading Oikawa’s face like an open book. If there was anyone that could still decipher the code that was his face, it was the women who birthed him. Albeit it was a difficult task even for her, but once she set her mind to something, she’d stop at nothing until it was done.

Gently taking him by the elbow, she guided him to their living room and seated him. His father was there too, giving them both looks that were completely expected but really unwanted at this point in time. His mother returned him a look of her own, clearly indicating that she‘d like to be left alone with her son. Oikawa tried to hold back his laughter when even after two other looks, his father still stared back confused, not budging a bit.

“Oh for goodness sake, dear, please give us some privacy will you?”

Finally, his father understood the mood of the room and got up to leave, not before having one last peek at the two of them. His mother rolled his eyes with a sort of fondness that could only be found with a married couple, turning her attention back to Oikawa but still keeping that small smile on her face, one now between a mother and her son. Remembering just why he was here though instead of outside trying to run away from his own mind, Oikawa avoided her gaze and fiddled with his shirt to keep his hands occupied.

“So? What’s the story about Tobio-chan this time?” Oikawa shook his head, a charming smile on his face.

“It’s nothing, Mum, I swear.” She wasn’t fooled, clearly, and crossed her arms in a display of stubbornness.

“Tooru, you’re my son. I’ve brought you up for all of your eighteen years, I know when something is up, OK? But I can’t read your mind.” She put a hand on his shoulder, “You have to tell me these things.” Oikawa sighed, lips still sealed but he was aware that he would be sitting on this sofa until he spilled the beans. But honestly, what was he supposed to say? He thought to give it a try though, at least to just start from somewhere.

“You know Tobio-chan, right?” His mother huffed a laugh, ruffling Oikawa’s hair as she called his cheeky and other such things.

“Tooru, I’m serious about this!”

“So am I!” He fixed his hair that was very kindly ruined by his mother, taking a deep breath before beginning again. “OK so, he called me this morning.”

His mother’s eyes sparkled in interest as if this were a story from one of her romance dramas, and thinking about his situation like that made Oikawa fidget even more, a pout on his face in embarrassment from the blush he had.

“I didn’t know you had his number.”

“That doesn’t matter. He called me by accident.” He took another breath, readying himself to poor out the events from this morning up until now.

“He was lost like the idiot he is-“

“Tooru!”

“-So because I’m a great senpai I decided to help him.” His mother scoffed, which Oikawa took offence to but knew his mother was just teasing him. “Things were going OK, I guess.” He mumbled with a twirl of his hair, purposefully skipping out on the details of how he thought Tobio was a good listener and that his voice sounded nice so close to his ear. “But he has this issue where he just says whatever is on his mind, like he doesn’t have a mouth filter of any sort.”

“Blunt? I think you’ve mentioned this before too.” Oikawa nodded.

“Well, I told him to call me when he got off the bus and he did. I don’t know why I expected anything else when Tobio’s always had a one track mind and all, but well…” He trailed off, hoping his mum could decipher the end of his sentence.

“Well?” Oikawa groaned, blush creeping up again.

“Well, maybe he could’ve gone along with my joke a little, or asked me how I was? But he just…” Oikawa vaguely gestured with his hands, ignoring the grin that his mother was sporting. “He was back to business, which was a little disappointing.”

His mother hummed, “And then what happened?”

“We argued.” His mother’s whole demeanour completely dropped, which probably meant she was upset with Oikawa’s behaviour, but she had no idea what talking to Tobio was like. And Oikawa was let down that his mother couldn’t see his side of the story, even as he was telling it.

“What did you argue about?”

Oikawa shrugged, “I was upset, and he must’ve picked up on that and asked what was up. So the same way he told me he didn’t call to make small talk, I told him the same thing. And then, _he_ told _me_ I should be blunt as well! I mean- Rude! But…” Oikawa slumped back on the sofa, blowing hair out of his face, “He’s right. And that’s what annoys me. He always annoys me but at the same time, I want to talk to him. I don’t get it.”

He looked to his mother, only to find her repressing giggles behind her hand and squirming around, the same reaction she would have when the two people she was rooting for in her romance drama show would realise their feelings for each other.

“What the heck, Mum?”

She burst out laughing, the sight of her genuine happiness whatever the cause of it may be causing warmth to bubble up in Oikawa as well, and he felt a little better, but still confused.

“Oh Tooru!” She cooed, grabbing his face and squishing it, “You can be such a dummy sometimes!”

“Mum!” He freed his face from her clutches, pouting at her choice of words to describe him.

She laughed some more, almost to the point of hysteria, but calmed down quickly when she saw Oikawa about to retreat to his room and away from her crazy display.

“Listen,” She told him, “You might freak out if I tell you this, but you need to know.” Her gaze was intense as she kept it focused on her son, then she opened her mouth.

“You’re in love.”

* * *

He could scare away as many people as he liked with his murderous glare, not that he noticed anyway, but even if he did, he hardly cared. He had a place to get to, and he wasn’t going to waste a second on other people that didn’t matter and risk being late. He turned right at the next street, studying the map on his phone and watching the entire route readjust for his current location. He’d taken a wrong turn. He walked back, and watched the route change again back to the original one. He didn’t understand, it said to go right, and that’s what he did. He cursed, making the lady walking past him narrow his eyes at him.

He took out the directions that Takeda had given to him, even though he couldn’t understand them the first few times he read it, maybe he could make out a few words this time now that he was in the area. He squinted at the written kanji, mouthing the words to himself, but it was futile. He sighed, looking around and then back at his map. Well, standing around wasn’t going to get him anywhere, he thought, and so he continued down the street. He could call someone from Karasuno, but knowing what time it was, they were all probably in practice, and they wouldn’t hear him call even if he tried.

As if the thought of a phone call became physical, his ringtone starts playing. He checked the caller, and froze. Literally. People tutted and glared as they walked around him, a few bumping their shoulders into him, but being almost a head taller than most of them it hardly affected him.

He picked up.

“_Tobio!_”

“Yes?” There was silence, eerily similar to the first time Kageyama called Oikawa by mistake, not that he ever bothered with those kinds of details.

If Oikawa was calling just to mess with him, then Kageyama wasn’t going to put up with any of it, he was already aware of what Oikawa thought about him and his ‘bluntness’.

“_Tobio_.”

“Yes?” So Oikawa was just calling to mess around. He sighed, “Oikawa-san I’m hanging up-“

“_Wait_!” Oikawa cleared his throat on the other side of the line. “_Listen, Tobio_.”

“I am.”

“_OK, good. Look, I know you’re probably mad at me, but give me a second_.”

Kageyama wanted to do the opposite out of spite, but at the same time, he was relieved that Oikawa had called him back possibly to help him find his way again, and if he wanted that help, he couldn’t get Oikawa angry.

“_So maybe you’re wondering what my bad mood was about before, and I’m gonna say something crazy so don’t freak out, OK_?”

“OK.” Oikawa breathed out a laugh, mumbling something about how he wouldn’t get freaked no matter what he told him.

“_Do you remember when I asked you if you know what small talk is? OK well, I know _you _didn’t call to make small talk, but… _I_ did_.”

Kageyama scrunched his nose, trying to understand what Oikawa was saying because he didn’t actually remember anything about small talk being mentioned.

“_Tobio, I like you_.”

Blinking as he tried to process the words, he tilted his head as he thought about what was being said, and he had no qualms about voicing his very blatant confusion.

“You want to do small talk?”

“_Not just small talk, I want to other things with you too_.”

“Like what?” An idea occurred to him, and he perked up at it. “Do you want to play volleyball with me?”

The laughter in his ear sounded nice, it wasn’t like Hinata’s loud screechy laughter or Tsukishima’s snicker. It almost sounded like a girl’s giggle, it was cute. Kageyama blushed listening to it.

“_I want to do everything with you, Tobio. I want to call you, not just because you need help. I want to play volleyball with you a lot, and crush you obviously_.” Kageyama narrowed his eyes at that last line. “_I want to see you and not just hear your voice, and, my Mum wants to meet you too_.”

“Oh.”

“_Yeah_.” Oikawa nervously chuckled. “_Tobio, I like you a lot_.”

It finally clicked in Kageyama’s mind.

“Are you confessing to me?” He heard Oikawa splutter on the other side of the phone, and another voice laughing. Was that his mother?

“_Yes, Tobio. I’m confessing_.”

There was a feeling that Kageyama liked a lot, it usually happened every time he would hold a volleyball in his hands and spin it around in his hands, tracing his hand over the seams and the bumps to it. He would have that same sensation every time he put the ball up and the spiker would use his set to get past the blockers. When his and Hinata’s new quick worked for the first time after all of their efforts, that feeling was all he could compute, it was one of the few times that that emotion was so overwhelming. But just now, when Oikawa had admitted to his confession, it was like all the butterflies that ever fluttered in his heart all came back in one swoop to make it beat fast as if he were playing against Oikawa right now. The admiration he felt, the awe, the happiness from all of it.

It was love.

His lips quivered as a smile broke out on his face, he clenched his phone tight in his hands.

“I’m confessing too, Oikawa-san.”

“_What_?”

“I said I-“

“_You accept_?!_ Are you serious_?” Kageyama nodded, grin wide as he listened to Oikawa and his mother cheer and squeal in celebration. He wished he was there to see what Oikawa’s smile looked like, knowing that it was him who had brought it out. But he also had more pressing matters.

“Uh Oikawa-san.”

“_Yeah_?” Oikawa’s mother squealing was still audible in the background, but he ignored in favour of telling Oikawa about his dire situation.

“I’m still lost.”

* * *

“_You should be able to see the sign now from where you are_.”

Kageyama nodded. “Yeah I can.”

“_Then you’ve made it_!” Kageyama smiled at Oikawa’s liveliness, checking his watch to see that he was just in time. He walked a little ahead, and sure enough, he could see a few other people making their way inside.

“_You can see the entrance, right_? _You’re not going to get lost again are you_?”

Kageyama scrunched his nose, shaking his head. “I’ll be fine now.”

“_I’ll let you go inside then. Don’t want to keep you_.” Kageyama’s thumb hovered over the red phone symbol to end the call, a certain hesitation that he didn’t usually have making him realise that Oikawa was still letting the call go. He put his phone back up to his ear, to see if maybe Oikawa had just forgotten that the call was still going, as some people did sometimes. As he pressed his ear closer, he realised that Oikawa was just doing the same thing as he was. Neither of them wanted to put down their phones.

“Um…” Kageyama wondered if Oikawa was waiting for him to say something. “Are you still there?”

“_Yeah. Have fun over there, Tobio_.”

“Oikawa-san.”

“_Yeah_.”

“Thanks for all your help.”

Oikawa’s laugh was all he needed to hear.

“_You’re welcome_.”

He ended the call, out of breath but rejuvenated all at the same time just by Oikawa’s words.

“Are you Kageyama Tobio?” He turned around, jolting out of his daze to see someone who looked about a little older than he was standing there, his face was covered by a mask but his dark wavy hair was very distinct. Kageyama knew who this was. It was Sakusa Kiyoomi. He bowed deeply to show his respects, because he really did respect this player. If these were the kinds of people that were attending, then Kageyama knew he had would be having a splendid time here. He couldn’t hide his excitement, the tips of his fingers tingling as he followed Sakusa inside. He was ready to show everyone at the camp just who Kageyama Tobio was, but more importantly, he was ready to show Oikawa just how far he’s come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe guess what? I wrote this all the way back in like February, got writers block, and I just finished it today ;) 
> 
> Feedback is nice! I'd like to know how I did with characterisation!


End file.
